I'm Coming Home
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Blaine has been on tour for the last four months and misses his family terribly. During his interview on The Ellen Show, he is surprised with a video of his husband and little girl. He hopes he can hold it together and not cry on global television.
1. I'm Coming Home

**Hey guys!**

**So I have been watching Ellen way too much during my holidays. This is what I came up with.**

**Working on a few one shots, so hopefully they will be up soon. If you read my story 'Mother Dearest' there probably won't be a new chapter for a while. Also Milton [my rescue kitten] and I had fun writing this for you all**

**Love Squiggle xoxo.**

* * *

Standing backstage Blaine waited patiently as the makeup artist applied the finishing touches, correcting any shininess on his face and making sure every hair was in place while he stared adoringly at a cute photo of his husband and their two year old daughter on his phone before he went onstage. When his manager said that he had an interview on The Ellen Show, he was ecstatic. He had been on the show two times previously and had enjoyed it immensely. The crowd always welcomed him warmly and even though some of the questions that the host asked were embarrassing, he always left with a smile on his face.

The backstage manager was gesturing for him to go as Ellen introduced him, he took a deep breath, plastered on his bright smile, with one last longing look at his phone, he pocketed it and energetically walked out, waving to the audience and dancing along to the music they played, his current hit single. No matter how famous he became, it would always be strange to him to hear his voice in song. Once he arrived in front of the host, they hugged briefly before sitting down in their chairs. Blaine was still smiling widely as he had when he first walked out.

"Hi Blaine," said Ellen with a laugh as she took in how excited he was.

"Hi Ellen," Blaine said as he placed his hands on his knees and leant forward ever so slightly.

"You have such a great energy about you, the crowd loves you and I love having you here."

"Well I'm excited to be here!" the crowd cheered loudly at his response, making him grin again. Ellen went on to ask him about his new album and some of the songs that were on it. Blaine responded by telling her that he had broken the cd into two sections, the first half more of his pop songs with electronic beat while the other half was constructed with his ballads and slower songs. The crowd responded well to everything that they talked about, applauding and cheering when they heard something they liked. Ellen and Blaine spoke about some general things for a while before the host inquired about his national tour.

"So Blaine, you have been touring around the country for three months now?"

"Four actually," Blaine corrected, "it's such an amazing experience getting to meet my fans and perform for them. Everyone has been so lovely and I'm glad that I have the chance to share my music with them."

"A few other celebrities have joined you out on the road I heard?"

"In Nashville Taylor Swift came and sang a few songs and Bruno Mars also performed in LA with my band and I. Lady Gaga wanted to do a show together but she had to cancel at the last moment. But the whole tour has been a blast there is only a month left!" Blaine exclaimed while pictures of said performers appeared on the TV screens behind them.

"It must be hard leaving behind your husband and little girl, Chanel, while you are touring the globe?" Ellen stated as a photo appeared on the big screen. It was a photo Kurt had taken once on a lazy Sunday morning, they were cuddled together in bed with their daughter laying between them, all smiling up at the camera. It was extremely cute, confirmed by the 'aww's' of the audience, Blaine briefly wondered how they had managed to get that photo but he knew with the fame and fortune that came with being a celebrity, privacy was limited. It didn't help that Blaine was missing his family vehemently and that he hadn't seen them in person for two months now. He laughed lightly, deflecting his feelings and focused on putting on a good show.

"It's tough, I won't lie. But I try to talk or Skype with them at least a few times a week, but it's hard with Kurt working crazy hours at his fashion company 'H&A Designs' which is who I am wearing now," Blaine told as he stood up and twirled slowly to the cheer of the audience, showing off his dark denim jeans, grey oxford shirt with black stripe cultivate and collar and light grey fatigue jacket over it. His husband insisted that with the sharp, straight lines of the shirt and pants, the jacket would give him an edgier look. Still being sophisticated and put together without looking like he tried too hard, an effortless charm. He sat back down and continued where he left off. "Plus I feel like I'm missing out on seeing my daughter in such a vital time in her life, but when the tour is over I'll be taking a few weeks off to relax and just be with my family."

They continued to talk for a while, the host enjoying herself as she asked a few embarrassing questions which made Blaine blush and laugh as he tried to answer the questions in a dignified manner but failing as the host kept teasing him. They discussed other things concerning his tour and if he had anything new he was working on.

A few minutes passed before she turned to him. "So Blaine as you might know, I'm quite a fan of cute animal videos, I was sent this one yesterday by a fan in Australia." They turned to the screen and watched a video called 'World's best cat toy', laughing as the cat was so easily amused by its toy, then watching another video of a red panda rolling around in the snow.

"Our last video was sent to us by a viewer in New York, Blaine tell us if you have seen this one." Ellen said. The singer turned back to the screen to watch, it was muffled and blurry at the start. As he watched and the room came into view, he saw he knew that picture hanging above that bed, the camera moved into the reflection of a mirror and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat. Standing there was his husband, looking as beautiful as ever and perched on his hip was their daughter, her short hair in little pig tails with little bows around the base. He recognised that she was in the pink princess dress he had bought for her in China. If he was to look over at Ellen, he would have saw her knowing smile but he was too focused on the screen and urging himself not to cry. Kurt was smiling brightly and Blaine would do anything just to kiss him right now, they hadn't talked in three days or Skyped in a week due to their schedules. When Kurt would be getting home, he would have to bath Chanel, feed her, play with her and put her down for bed. At that time of night Blaine would be preparing for his concert or interviews depending on the day, by the time he would finish it would be well after twelve o'clock and he knew that his husband would be asleep and always woke up at five thirty, so there was no time.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said as he adjusted Chanel on his hip.

"Hi daddy," her little voice said excitedly as she waved, the audience awed at her cuteness.

"We have been missing you like crazy and hope that you have had fun on your tour. We can't wait for you to come home, Chanel says that I can't do they voices as well as you do when I read her a story at night." Blaine laughed at that, Kurt was always telling him that he got too energetic when he read and would keep their daughter up because she was excited to sleep.

"It's been so quiet without you here, I sometimes lay awake at night, thinking that you are going to bust in singing or start playing your guitar but then I remember you aren't here." _Don't you dare cry, you can cry backstage after this interview is over. _"It's been hard, especially when I have to explain to Chanel that no, daddy won't be coming home tonight or that daddy can't tuck you. But I tell her that you love her and that you will be home soon. I'm sorry we couldn't come and see you on The Ellen show, things are really busy at work and I couldn't get away. We'll be here waiting when your tour is finished and we can stay home and watch Disney movies with Chanel that I know secretly are your favourite movies." The crowd laughing as well as he did, discreetly wiping away a tear. Kurt turned to Chanel, lightly adjusting her bows as he smiled at her.

"Do you want to say anything, munchkin?"

"Bye daddy, love you!" Chanel said, her adorable voice tearing at Blaine's heart. They both waved and blew a kiss before the video ended. The celebrity knew he was going to get a copy of that video and watch it on repeat. Chanel was growing so fast and he was missing it.

He struggled through the rest of the interview but held it together. Ellen announced that after the break he would be coming back and performing his new single. He talked to her when they went to commercial, apologising that they shouldn't have sprung the video on him. He smiled, assured her it was fine and went backstage to get ready. He pulled out his phone and typed out the words he had been longing to say.

**To Kurt:**

**I'm coming home.**

* * *

**So if this gets enough response, I might consider turning it into a two shot!**


	2. I'm Home

**Hey Guys! **

**So can I just say that you are insane? I love you all for the response to this story I didn't think I would get anything. I had 20 something reviews in three hours.**

**I think there was 150 emails as well. **

**I would of had this up earlier but I have been doing work placement at this restaurant to complete my course. Also chef's are a$$holes! Unless you are a chef, you're cool. **

**So here is the next instalment. I think there will be a few more chapters too. I was going to make this longer but everyone just wanted more so here it is!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

When Blaine finished his performance, he went back to his dressing room and rang his manager. They talked for an hour trying to rearrange his schedule for the remainder of the week. As much as he wanted to, Blaine knew he couldn't just blow off the rest of his tour and the other interviews that he had agreed to do. Many times he grew frustrated, all he wanted to do was go home and see his husband and daughter but reality had to get in to way. After an agonisingly long time, they came to a decision. If they switched his Jay Leno interview for Friday night and his interview with the radio station to a phone interview which he could do on his flight, he would be award three days back in New York before he had to fly out to Miami on Thursday to perform his concert.

After he hung up, he was quickly calling his assistant, telling her to organize his private jet, ordering them to have it ready in an hour's time at the airport, to have all his belongings there as well from his hotel room and to have a car to pick him up from the studio in twenty minutes before hanging up. Usually he was a lot more polite to the poor girl but he didn't have time today. He needed to go home.

* * *

He slumped down in the seat of his private jet and took a deep breath before letting out an exhausted sigh. He had just finished his phone interview with the radio station and it had been brutal. It started out as all of his recent interviews had, the obligatory thanking for being on their show then they would move onto his tour and his new album but this one had taken a turn for the worse. They had brought up the story from a few years ago of when Kurt and he had got into a fight out the front of a hotel they were staying at. It had been a stupid fight but the media escalated it into something more. There were rumours that Blaine was beating Kurt, that he was an alcoholic, that he was on drugs and many other things that weren't true. The celebrity answered the questions awkwardly and assuring the announcers that everything was fine between him and his husband now. When it was over he hung up and told his manager to never schedule anything with that station ever again.

He closed his eyes and relaxed back into his chair. Two mores hours and his flight would be over, and then a car ride and he would be home, he couldn't wait.

* * *

"Are you sure they isn't a quicker way?" Blaine asked agitated and slightly desperate. They had been slowly making their way on the freeway for the past thirty minutes and only travelled ten miles. Apparently there had been a crash and it had been blocking the road for an hour. Blaine leant forward from the back of the town car and rested his forearm on the driver's chair. "Please Chanel's bed time is 7:30 and its quarter past now. I need to get home now or Kurt will be pissed if I go in there and wake her up."

"I'm sorry Mr Anderson but the freeway is the most direct route, the traffic flow is increasing so my estimate is we should be clear in ten minutes time."

"How long will it take you to get to my house?"

"An additional 15 minutes to the prior 10, that's if traffic is heavy but if it's not hopefully you will be home in time to see your little girl."

"Just… please try and get there soon, I need to see my family." With an affirmative nod, the driver focused on the road once again and tried to weave through the throng of cars. The celebrity leant his head back and closed his eyes to think. Kurt hadn't replied at all to the texts and voices mails he had left, he was probably just busy. He hoped his husband had cooked dinner, the thing he missed most about being on the road is a good home cooked meal. He was sick of take out and the overpriced meals at fancy restaurants that he had to visit for those accidently on purpose photos his manager thought would be good for his image. As he thought of all his favourite dinners that he could have eaten in the past few months, the car started moving again.

It was a dilatory pace at first but then they moved faster. When they eventually made it to his home, Blaine refused the driver's offer to help carry his bag and sent him home with a hefty tip. He hoisted his duffle bag on his shoulder and pulled his suitcase on wheels quickly behind him. When he reached his door he placed the security code in, opened the door, he threw his bags down on the carpet after closing the door and ran to the lounge room. When he arrived no one was there, feeling deflated he looked at the time on his phone. 7:40pm. Cursing silently to himself, he wandered dejectedly towards Chanel's bedroom.

He was about to enter her room but the sound of light crying stopped him, he peered into the room to see Kurt sitting next to his daughter on her bed, gently stroking her blonde hair as tears fell from her eyes.

"I want daddy!" she sobbed pitifully.

"I know honey, I want him back too but he won't back for another month. Remember when I showed you on the calendar? And we cross off every day that passes?" the little girl nodded with a small sniff. "Now there is only a few days left and then he will be home."

"But I want daddy now!" she screamed, Kurt sighed in defeat, just stroking her hair since he didn't know what else to do. Blaine knew he couldn't fix his little girl's problem after he left but he could fix it now. He stepped out from his hiding spot and moved into the doorway, Chanel looked over to him and an excited grin took over her face.

"Daddy!"

"I know Chanel you want your daddy," Kurt said tiredly unaware that his husband was behind him, Chanel climbed out of her bed and ran towards Blaine who had knelt down onto the floor. Blaine held his daughter tightly in his arms, god she was so much bigger than he remembered but she still fitted perfectly in his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered in her ear as she nuzzled her nose into his shoulder. Blaine looked up and he couldn't help but smile at his husband's shocked expression. The celebrity stood up, supporting Chanel in his arm while he held out his other one.

"Surprise?" Blaine laughed; the countertenor remained frozen for a complete two seconds before he jumped up and flew into his husband's arms. Kurt squeezed him so tightly just to make sure that this was real and he wasn't dreaming. He leant back slightly from the embrace so he could kiss his husband. This was everything be had been dreaming of, the feel of Kurt in his arms, the same familiar and wonderful taste of his husband's lips and the excited grin he had been hoping to see. The kiss was short, trying to keep it PG in front of their daughter but there was a hinted promise for later.

"What are you doing here? You have another month of your tour; don't you have an interview tonight? You're going to miss it!" Kurt said panicked, Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"I spoke with my manager and we worked it out, my interview is in four days so I'm not going to miss it," Blaine assured, confirming it with a kiss then kissing Chanel's forehead as she squirmed at the lack of attention she was receiving. "And what do you mean, what am I doing here? I texted you and tried to ring."

"My phone died and I only had my work phone on me, why didn't you tell me you were coming home earlier?"

"Well I only decided I was coming home after I saw the video Chanel and you made for me on the Ellen show. When I watched it I knew I had to come home, even if it was only for a few days." Blaine replied earnestly, Kurt shook his head in minor disbelief before holding his husband again, breathing in the familiar scent that was calming and relaxing him for the first time in months.

After the initial surprise had subsided they climbed into Chanel's four poster princess bed and cuddled together with the little child tucked in securely by her fathers. They talked for a while, Kurt catching him up on trips to Central Park with their daughter so she could feed the ducks and how they had baked cookies a few days before. The little girl tried to stay awake and contribute to the conversation but her heavy eyelids won out in the end and she drifted off to sleep. Once they were sure she was asleep they left the room quietly, the countertenor carefully closed the door behind them before he jumped in for another hug with his husband. Blaine laughed softly and hugged him back just as tight. They kissed again but this time it went further than the chaste one they shared in front of their daughter. It was intense and passionate as they grabbed at each other desperately, trying to make up for lost time. It was exactly what the celebrity had envisioned but the reality was so much sweeter.

Blaine was about to delve his under the hem of his husband's shirt before Kurt pulled away with a devilish smile. The countertenor said nothing as he took Blaine's hand and started guiding him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You have been on tour for the past three months, where do you think we are going?" Kurt asked innocently as they walked into their bedroom.

"Oh," Blaine replied dumbly, a goofy smile spreading on his face as the door closed after him.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed it. Next will be some domestic Klainey goodness!**


	3. Family

**I know it has been a while since this was updated by life is so crazy at the moment. My dad's foot amputation operation has just been confirmed and it is going to be near my birthday, which sucks. Plus there was 8 people at my house for a week and I had no time to my self. Seriously if I got up from the couch they would ask me where I was going.**

**SO if you cant remember what has happened. Blaine has just come home from Cali**

**Please enjoy!**

**Love Squiggle xoxox**

* * *

Blaine hadn't known comfort like this; he was in _his_ bed, with _his_ pillow, in _his_ blankets, with _his_ husband, in _his_ house. It was amazing; he was so relaxed and comfortable. Well he would have been if it weren't for the loud, high pitch sound coming from the bedside table. He felt Kurt move to grab whatever it was making that horrid noise, he groaned and held on tighter so he couldn't move far.

Last night had been extraordinary; they made love and reconnected as a couple. The celebrity took his time to remember his husband's body, trailing his fingers delicately over his skin and smiling as he saw him shiver at the sensation. Afterwards they talked and talked about everything. It was wonderful hearing stories about Kurt's day to day life, what he had been up to while he was gone, telling him how much he had missed him and even revealing that some nights he cried himself to sleep because he felt so alone and dejected. Blaine just held his husband and told him that he missed him just as much. The celebrity could tell that Kurt was tired and tried to stay up so they could speak longer but he fell asleep half way through a sentence. Blaine just kissed him softly on the head and let him sleep. He fell asleep shortly afterwards only to be woken up at two thirty by Chanel's crying. After pulling on a pair of sweat pants he made his way to the little girl's room and comforted her. She had had a bad dream, something about a monster being under her bed. Blaine made a show of looking under her bed before telling her nothing was there. He gently laid her back down in her bed, kissing her forehead as he adjusted her teddy bear to sit next to her and waited until she closed her eyes before he retreated back to his room. Blaine found his husband sitting up in bed, tiredly rubbing his eyes, adorned in a pair of sweat pants of his own when he saw the other man, he pulled him back into his arms falling back asleep muttering 'I'm so glad it wasn't a dream' as he nuzzled into the crook of his husband's neck.

But now Blaine was woken from his own stupor as Kurt turned off the annoying alarm, hiding his face into the other man's back trying to pretend that he was still asleep. The countertenor just laughed and tried to get out of bed but was only forced back into the celebrity's arms.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Blaine groaned, his words muffled by the pillow he was now lying face down in.

"Five thirty," Kurt responded "in the morning," he added when he noticed Blaine's quizzical stare.

"That's disgusting," Blaine grumbled "it should be illegal to be up at this time, why are we?" Kurt smiled and stroked his husband's hair softly.

"Because I didn't know you were coming home and I didn't take time off work, some of us have responsibilities. Besides you know I start work at seven thirty so I can be home early to see Chanel."

"You own the company, why would you need to take off work? You could just ring your assistant and tell her you can't come into today," Blaine said as he noticed his husband pushing back the blankets. The other man smiled, shaking his head as he stood up from the bed. Blaine crawled towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Or you're sick! You couldn't possibly go into work, you need to stay in bed all day and let me take care of you!" Kurt just smiled at his husband before cupping his cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it," he told, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before walking towards the ensuite bathroom. "You might want to get some sleep while you still can, a crazy blonde two year old will be awake soon and diving onto the bed, so brace yourself," Kurt said over his shoulder before shutting the door. Sighing as he heard the water turn on, he lay heavily back down in the bed. So much for spending the whole day with his husband, he was just as happy to have the time with his daughter even though it wouldn't be the whole family.

* * *

After two double shot espressos, Blaine was feeling slightly more human than he was an hour and a half ago. He was currently in the kitchen cooking chocolate chip pancakes, Chanel sitting in her high chair watching him and playing with her dolly while she waited for her breakfast. The celebrity served the first batch up for his daughter and poured a small amount of maple syrup over them before she could eat them. Pouring the next lot, his husband rushed into the kitchen looking impeccable with his hair styled perfectly and outfit matching like always as he searched for something in his brief case.

"Blaine do you know where a piece of paper is?"

"You're going to have to be more specific sweet heart," Blaine explained as he flipped a pancake over on the stove top.

"It has models and pictures on it and dates-"

"Like this?" he asked as he held up a white sheet of paper with a small coffee stain on it.

"Yes!" he said in relief as he grabbed in stuffed it in his bag; he checked his hair in the reflection of the stainless steel fridge before turning to his husband. "Ok I'm extremely late and traffic will be terrible, plus there is no time to get coffee," stopping when he noticed the curly haired man pointing with the spatula to a large travel mug containing his desired strong beverage, A huge smile gracing his face.

"I could kiss you, and I will." Kurt told, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting a firm kiss on the other man's lips before kissing him a few more times.

"Work?" Blaine reminded with a smirk.

"Crap work," he kissed Blaine again before moving on to his daughter, hesitating as her syrup covered hands reached up for him. A quick kiss to the top of her head, he grabbed his coffee and ran for the door.

"Bye, love you both!" he called out before he left. Shaking his head, Blaine made a plate of pancakes for himself and sat down next to his daughter.

"For someone who gets up at five thirty, you think he would be on time?" Blaine said cheekily, the little girl giggling, probably not understanding what he was saying but that was ok, her smile and laugh was enough for him. She had certainly grown in his time away but she was still his little girl. The same crazy girl who would run into his room, jump on him until he was awake, the same child that made changing her clothes entirely difficult with incessant squirming and the same girl who could make him smile without even doing anything.

The rest of their morning was spent watching kids programs on TV. Blaine was the best at finding Swiper on Dora the Explorer and singing along to all the songs on each show. Around ten, they had some fruit and he chased the toddler around the house, her shrill laugh sounding throughout the large house.

After lunch, he set her down for her nap, he made a few calls to his manager to get all the finer details of his trip home and when he was schedule to be on his next show. He had tomorrow and then would be leaving early the following morning. It wasn't as long as he hoped but he understood it was the best they could do for now, in a few months he could have some time off and stay home permanently for a while. When he heard Chanel crying he quickly hung up and went to get her from her bed.

They were currently sitting on the floor playing with the little girl's teddy bears. As much fun as it was spending the day with his daughter, he still missed his husband. He had sent him a few messages throughout the day but only received a rushed text as he had another meeting or a consultation, he would apologise but the messages were few and far between. Blaine mused over the idea of visiting him at his office. It could work but he didn't have his body guard and if he got recognised there was no telling what would happen to him let alone his daughter. At that moment a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Chanel, wanna play dress ups?"

* * *

**I wanted to write more but I have no time. **

**If you review I will send you a preview, plus I love reviews and hearing your thoughts of the story :)**


	4. Domesticated

**I know what you are thinking, uploading two chapters in a day? Who are you and what have you done with Squiggle. I know guys its freaking me out too.**

**I just want to give the biggest thank you to Rayan for editing this for me and for a reader for telling me to get writing. I wont bored you with why it has been forever since the last chapter (school, exams, scary teachers who are trying to feed on my soul) you know the usual.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Love Squiggle oxox**

* * *

The house was currently covered with most of Chanel's clothes strewn everywhere plus an assortment of Blaine's cardigans. It had been fun playing dress ups, the little girl was having a blast searching through his suitcase full of stage clothes, some were sparkly for the theatrical opening sequence while other clothes were tame in comparison, which Chanel tossed as she didn't find them appealing. They left after finding their outfits, deciding to clean up later or hire someone, they had a more pressing issue to attend to. Blaine buckled his daughter safely into the car seat in the back of their white Range Rover and carefully maneuvered in between the traffic as they travelled to his husband's workplace.

Pulling up to the H&A designs (_Hummel and Anderson designs_) building Blaine felt good about his disguise, even if the fake moustache was extremely itchy and starting to freak Chanel out. He may have channelled his inner Freddy Mercury for his look as he wore a studded black leather jacket with reflective aviator sun glasses, a matching pair on his daughter's face. She was wearing something vaguely similar to her father, a studded leather jacket also but with a hint of Cyndi Lauper inspiration with her tulle pink skirt and crazy styled hair. Blaine wondered how they were going to pass security of his husband's building dressed like this. With a fake sense of confidence, the celebrity hoisted his daughter on to his hip, locking his car with the clicker on his key and walked into the building heading towards the elevator.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Sh…. rats" Blaine corrected, still having trouble curbing his swearing after being on the road for so long. He stepped towards the receptionist, smiling at her as he waited for her to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"You can't go up there without an appointment, do you have one?" she asked, switching over pages on the computer screen to look up the appointment schedule.

"No. I'm afraid not but I will be let up if you just tell Kurt's secretary," Blaine assured, readjusting his sunglasses as Chanel tried to pry them off his face.

"And what name should I tell her?" the receptionist asked. The celebrity mumbled his name as an employee walked past him; she asked again, annoyance showing strongly through her features.

"Blaine Anderson," he whispered, trying to draw attention away from himself, which wasn't helping when the girl behind the desk started laughing manically.

"Yeah right, Blaine Anderson is Mr Hummel's husband and any diehard fan can recognise that you are not him, now if you would just tell me your real name or otherwise I will have to have security escort you out of the building," she explained firmly.

Sighing, Blaine knew there was no other way he was going to be able to explain this.

Slowly he removed the moustache on his face, wincing as the tape pulled his skin uncomfortably and also removing his glasses. The flabbergasted look on the girls face was priceless, she became utterly speechless.

"Now if you will let me up to see my husband?" Blaine said pointedly, placing his daughter on the desk as he reattached his moustache and aviators.

The receptionist nodded rapidly as she spoke into the phone before telling him he was welcomed to go up.

The elevator ride was short. Chanel hiding her face in the crook of his neck when a young male employee that had an eclectic hairstyle and an alternative dress sense passed them scared her. Blaine stood outside his husband's office, knocking gently on the door before entering and shutting it behind him.

Kurt was on the phone finishing a conversation before he glanced wearily at his family, scanning them from head to toe.

"I'll have to call you back," Kurt deadpanned, slowly hanging up the phone and making his way to the two other people in the room.

"What have you done to my daughter?" he asked, picking her off of his husband's shoulder and inspecting her outfit and messy hair.

"We played dress ups!" Chanel announced happily.

"I see that," Kurt assured her as he placed her on the ground before she ran off to play with a few toys that Kurt kept in the corner of his office for her. "So you thought it would be a great idea to walk around New York dressed like this?"

"Had to throw off the paparazzi somehow," Blaine said with a shrug, his husband's mouth forming a small 'O' shape in understanding.

The curly haired man moved towards the other man, placing his hands on his husband's hips and smirked at him. "So do I get a kiss for coming all the way down here to see you, it was quite a long journey but I did it all for you because I love you,"

"I might but that moustache is scarring me, it looks like a fuzzy caterpillar crawled across your lip and died," he said wearily as he attempted to pet it.

Blaine laughed haughtily, removing the offending item and pressing his lips to his husband's. Kurt laughed against the other man's lips as he let his hands roam ever so slightly over the back of the curly haired man's tight jeans.

"I really like your pants," Kurt whispered breathily in his ear.

"Really?" Blaine asked, the moment was ruined when a certain little girl tugged on the bottom of her father's pants.

"Yes munchkin?" Kurt asked as he picked her up from the ground, mouthing to Blaine that it was 'so on' when they got home, something the celebrity was immensely looking forward too.

"I'm hungry,"

"Did you want to get some food with us or…" Blaine asked leaving the question open as he saw the amount of paperwork on his desk.

"I would love to but I can't. I'm swamped and I need to get this done if I want to come home early. But I'll cook dinner when I get home, unless you want take out?"

"No, a home cooked meal is what I need," Blaine assured, Kurt nodded. He kissed his little girl's cheek before moving to his husband's lips, reapplying the fake moustache after he kissed him. Curiosity got the better of him and decided to kiss his husband to see what it felt like.

"Nope, don't ever grow one."

They left shortly after, Blaine placing his daughter in the car seat in the back strapping her in securely before pulling in to the crazy traffic of New York. Stopping at a McDonalds when Chanel wouldn't stop telling him he was hungry. The disguise seemed to fool the employees but one teenage girl seemed to be looking at him more studiously than the others.

Chanel was eating away joyfully when they left but fell asleep halfway through the nuggets of her Happy Meal on the way home.

* * *

Kurt was steadily preparing dinner, stirring a pot of sauce on the stove top with a glass of wine in the other hand, watching curiously as his two year old ran through the lounge room dripping wet and naked before he saw his husband chasing after her with a towel in his hand. The little girl giggled and ran out of the room.

"Come back you nudist!" Blaine called exasperatedly.

"Problem?" Kurt questioned innocently as he took a small sip of the Semillon Blanc, hiding his smirk in the glass.

Blaine sighed heavily, taking a sip from his husband's glass as he ignored the other man's protests.

"I was giving Chanel a bath and she didn't want to get dressed so when I got her out she ran from the bathroom before I could catch her."

"Do you want me to do it?" Kurt asked. The curly haired man shook his head, rolled his shoulders before running off to find Chanel, a squeal was heard through the house as her father wrapped her up in a towel then swung her over his shoulder before taking her back to her room, dressing her in her pink Dorothy the Dinosaur flannel pyjamas.

They ate dinner as a family, sitting in the dining room. Kurt telling them about his day and one particular model who was within an inch of being fired if she tried to pull anything like she did today. Chanel told a very detailed recount about her day she spent with her daddy, the countertenor listened attentively, he really did but there was only so long he could listen to how her Barbies wore a blue dress, than a red one, oh and a green one, before he finished his meal and put the dishes in the dish washer.

They sat down and watched a Disney movie together, the countertenor keeping a promise he made in his video. When the credits rolled, both parents took Chanel to her bedroom and settled her in for the night.

"Story?" the child asked hopefully, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed with his husband seated behind him.

"Hmm, a story," Blaine repeated, pretending to think if he was going to read his daughter one. "Go get one."

Chanel shuffled out of bed and went to the book case, pulling out the desired one from the bottom of the stack, causing the other to fall to the floor, not noticing her other dad's exasperated expression.

Blaine began to read the story of a girl who befriended a dragon, putting on ridiculous voices and exaggerating the onomatopoeias in the text only to be reprimanded by his husband. When the celebrity finished the story the little girl pouted and demanded another story, the parents just kissed her forehead and promised her one tomorrow night before turning on the night light and exiting the room, checking on her ten minutes later to see her fast asleep.

* * *

"So tell me about your day," Blaine whispered in his husband's ear. They were sitting in the lounge room on the couch, Kurt lying with his back on the other man's chest. The lights were off, the only form of brightness coming from the scattered flameless candles encircling them. The two men were dressed simply, Kurt in an oversized tee with comfortable black yoga pants while Blaine had a light grey cotton shirt and loose fitting check pyjama pants. They each had a glass of wine one hand while their fingers were softly intertwined with their partners other hand. Soft jazz music played in between acoustic versions of the latest top forty. To put it simply, it was nice. The atmosphere felt intimate and they could just be together. It wasn't rushed like the previous night, the lay there quietly talking without a care or any disturbances as all phones an electronic devices were turned off.

"Not much to tell really," Kurt started, smiling as he felt soft lips press the juncture of his neck tenderly. "I had a meeting first thing to talk about the prospects of new outfits that will be influenced by current trends than a phone meeting, after that there was a fitting. There was this model that came dressed in the most horrendous clothes I have ever seen, seriously who wears a bra and a micro skirt to a fitting for my company? I'm glad that at least the clothes I put her in made her look respectable and not like a two dollar hooker," Kurt fumed, taking a calming sip of wine.

"That's so hot," Blaine murmured, serendipitously forming a hickey on his husband's porcelain skin covered collarbone. The countertenor snorted and pushed the other man away from his neck.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." With a dramatic eye roll Kurt stared at the curly haired man.

"What did I say?"

"You were talking about how you were standing in your office with those tight jeans on and that body con shirt that clings to your body so deliciously, while you were asserting your dominance over your staff. So hot and fierce like you get when something isn't perfect and your determination doesn't let you change your vision."

"You got all that from a model who was wearing slutty clothes."

"Uh huh," Blaine whispered capturing his husband's lips in an intense kiss. They shared passionate kisses as their hands trailed under the loose fitting shirts. It was unrushed and sensual as they took their time to explore each other's mouths and bodies. Blaine pulled Kurt's hair so he had a better access to his neck, smirking deviously as he heard his husband gasp in pleasure. The countertenor was momentarily taken aback almost forgetting the question that had been playing on his mind for a while.

"Blaine, stop. Wait, wait, wait I want to ask you something." Sighing, the celebrity leant back heavily against the arm of the couch, seemingly patient but Kurt could tell it was a façade. "You know I try not to read the tabloids or listen to rumours that circulate you but there was a few about you and this guy while you were on tour. To put it simply, you didn't cheat on me while you were on tour… did you?" Kurt's self-consciousness shown through the question.

"Oh honey," Blaine said with a small chuckle as he pulled his husband against his chest, kissing his temple before continuing. "How long have you been over thinking this?"

"A while."

"The media blew it out of proportion. The mystery man is one of my back up dancers, what the reporters failed to mention is the whole crew went out for a few drinks and we got a taxi together back to the hotel. Besides there is no way in the world I would cheat on you, we have a family together and I wouldn't do anything to break that apart. I love you and Chanel more than anything; no one can come between that, especially not the media."

"I love you too," Kurt replied, leaning in for a kiss before the sound of crying from their daughter's room filled the air. Both parents quietly giggled before sharing a chaste kiss.

"I've got it," Blaine told, adjusting his shirt and walking towards the little girl's room.

Kurt smiled to himself as he finished off the previously abandoned wine in his glass, deciding to wait for his husband in their bedroom. Maybe with the surprise he had bought after work for them to share.

* * *

**Please review, they make me write faster or otherwise I sit here with my cat eating ice cream and listening to the soundtrack of Wicked! on repeat. I know, my life is just that cool.**

**Please tell me if there is something I can improve on. The reviews are decreasing a lot since the first chapter, so tell me what you want to see happen in the story.**


	5. The Media

**Guys! Guys look! Its longer-ish. Isnt it magical?**

**I thought I would make this a bit longer than usual. **

**So I took many of the reviewers advice. Many of you wanted angst so here it is! But its not major I couldnt do that to them!**

**So please enjoy!**

**Oh I just wanted to clear something up. Chanel calls both her parents either dad or daddy since she is so young. Later on it would either be daddy B or something like that.**

* * *

Blaine reached out blindly with his arm, reluctantly forcing an eyelid open to see where his husband was. Seeing that the beautiful man wasn't beside him was disappointing.

Yawning, Blaine stretched out his limbs groaning as they cracked, mumbling something about '_being too old for this shit_'. The curly haired man moaned as his head pounded when he sat upright against the head board, maybe finishing off that bottle of wine by himself last night wasn't a smart move but what had resulted from it was totally worth it.

Speaking of, when he looked down he was confused to see himself wearing pants. Kurt probably dressed him in case Chanel came into the room. Surprisingly the little girl hadn't done so already. Why his husband would let him sleep in until eleven am was beyond him.

Stumbling out of the bedroom holding his pounding head, foregoing a shirt with his curls splayed messily over his forehead, rubbing his eye tiredly with the other hand as he wondered towards the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Kurt teased, from where he was colouring in pictures of Disney princesses with Chanel.

Blaine scowled, waved a hand dismissively at him as he set about making a drip from the coffee machine. The countertenor chuckled, knowing there was no sense talking to his husband without him having consumed his morning coffee.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Chanel cried repetitively, making tiny grabby hands at him.

The celebrity smiled, lifting his daughter out of the high chair and setting her on his hip, nuzzling her blonde curls before blowing raspberries on her tummy as her shrill laughter sounded throughout the kitchen. Kurt smiled sadly at the scene knowing that his husband would be leaving tomorrow and it was all so bitter sweet.

Blaine finished making his coffee, also making a small hot chocolate for Chanel and putting it into a Sippy cup and returning her back to her high chair.

"What's for breakfast? Blaine asked, ignoring the seat next to Kurt and sitting down on his lap, smirking as the countertenor groaned as his hands were forced away from the iPad he had been using to get updates on his company.

"Didn't like any of the other chairs?" Kurt asked sarcastically, Blaine just smiled cheekily and pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek, feeling the annoyance melt from his features.

"Daddy!" Chanel squeal, playfully covering her eyes. The celebrity rolled his eyes and smiled before turning back to husband.

"You are not allowed to check up on your employees," Blaine said, turning off the iPad and pushing it to the middle of the table. "You have to spend all day with me and forget everything else ok?"

"Ok" Kurt grumbled.

"Now, munchkin," Blaine addressed his daughter, her little head perking up immediately. "What would you like to today with your daddies?"

"Picnic in the park like the teddies do in my book!" she told excitedly.

"_Teddy bear's picnic_?" Kurt asked vaguely, the little girl nodded excitedly, her tiny blonde curls bouncing on her head. The parents glanced at each other, they both knew the consequences that could arise and how dangerous it could be for their family if they went out in public, but they were willing to risk it for a day out as a family.

"I can call John and ask him to tag along in the background," Blaine suggested. John was Blaine's seven foot tall, four hundred pound African American body guard, just by looking at him most people were smart enough to not go anywhere near him, making his job so much easier. The countertenor nodded in agreement, knowing it was probably the best option they had on such short notice.

"I think I'll get in a quick work out before we go, do you mind ringing him for me? My phone is… around here somewhere," Blaine said, eyes lazily scanning the room for his iPhone. His husband rolled his eyes, pushing the other man off his knees and walking to the coffee table in the lounge room, picking up the phone and showing him in a teasing manner. The celebrity just ignored him, downing the last of his coffee before walking to the high chair.

"Wanna work out with daddy?" Blaine asked, tickling the little girl's tummy as she let out a squeal. The curly haired man lifted the girl up and threw her over his shoulder, pretending he didn't notice her hanging upside down behind him.

They went to the gym in the back room of the house. Blaine ran on the treadmill for a while as Chanel decided to play with the exercise ball and throwing it around the room. Moving to the weights, focusing on his biceps and triceps, while Chanel, who was bored, decided to climb on the pile of towels that he used for the end of his work outs.

Half an hour later, Kurt came in to tell his husband that he had packed some food and other things they would need for the picnic, to see his daughter sitting in the middle of her father's back giggling as he struggled to do push ups.

"Oh god," Kurt mumbled, picking the child of the man's back and replacing it with his foot, pressing down hard. Laughing manically as Blaine tried to fight the resistance before his arms gave out and he fell to the floor.

"Honey, can you get ready please? John said he will meet us in Central park in half an hour and I'd like to get going before the traffic gets crazy," Kurt told, offering his hand to help him up. The celebrity nodded, kissing his husband before heading back to their room to take a shower.

* * *

Towel drying his hair, while standing in the walk in wardrobe in his boxer briefs, Blaine noticed Kurt coming in from the kitchen to stand there staring at him as though he was fighting against saying something.

"Come on," Blaine said.

"What?"

"Come on, I know you have been dying to play dress ups and turn me into your own personal model. So just do it already." Blaine told. Kurt was still for two seconds before he went over to one of the clothes racks and started searching through it.

"Ok, so I found this shirt the other day while we were doing a run through of some of the sample pieces that were going to be shown on the runway. Anyway I told one of the employees who I don't like that his shirt was horrible but I actually liked it. So I kept it and told him to make something else," Kurt rambled as he put a white undershirt over Blaine's head and helped him put on, ignoring his husband's protest of being able to do it himself. The shirt the countertenor was describing was put on over the under shirt. It was a sky blue three quarter sleeve shirt made of light material which was perfect for the spring weather. Next he was put in a pair of cream shorts; the cuff rolled up just above his knees and finished off with a pair of dark brown flip flops. He was pushed into the bathroom next while Kurt continued to talk.

"Also I got this new product when I attended an event a few weeks ago. It's supposed to tame unruly curls but not destroy them like you insisted on doing in high school. So I'll just apply some of it to your hair," he explained, gently running his hands through his husband's hair applying the product. Blaine had to admit that it felt heavenly.

"You aren't going to put make up on me next are you? I'm sick of having to wear it all the time on TV." Kurt just laughed but didn't answer.

"I don't know who did your hair on The Morning Show, I saw it, and it was terrible. Do you know if they were fired or not? They needed to be, I couldn't stop staring at it. I could have made you a slouch beanie to cover it, hiding the horrendous mess while also promoting me. That would have worked out nicely," Kurt mused, kissing his husband's cheek when he saw him roll his eyes.

"There done." Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. It was effortlessly styled, looking as if he just rolled out of bed looking as good as he did. The celebrity just knew today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Each parent held one of Chanel's hands' as they walked through the park with the picnic rug and basket. Every once and a while they would lift the little girl up and swing her as they scoped out the best spot to sit, eventually choosing a spot a little ways away from the water, setting out the rug before sitting on it. John was seated on a bench only metres away pretending to read a newspaper, scanning the park for any immediate threats to the family.

Kurt started to hand out sandwiches he had made and bottles of water he had packed to his family. Chanel scrunching up her face adorably at the water opting to search through the basket and get a juice box, both parents knowing that it is no use trying to deter her.

When Chanel was born, her birth mother had died during the delivery. The family had decided to put her up for adoption, listing that she would be a constant reminder of what had happened that day. As terrible a situation it was, Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier to finally have a child, though Blaine suspected that his husband was more excited to be able to choose her name. The beautiful baby was named Chanel Lila Hummel Anderson. Chanel because it was the first company that had given a chance in the fashion industry and helped him develop his career opposed to other labels he had worked at. Lila was chosen as the middle name from Blaine's sister that had been still born when he five years old, leaving him to only have a brother who was much older than him and miss the chance to share his childhood with someone he would never know.

They ate their sandwiches, Chanel flicking the crusts of her sandwich with distaste, not stoping when Kurt told her to. Finishing their food, the little girl went off to play with a bottle of bubbles they had brought along to the park and follow the ducks around the lake, both parents telling her not to go too close to the water, but even if any trouble arose, John would be there to take of their daughter. It was a blessing in disguise.

Kurt and Blaine lay down on the rug, Blaine resting his head on his husband's chest, staring up at the clouds and trying to see shapes from them.

"That one so looks like a horse," Blaine told indubitably, smiling as the countertenor rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know what a horse looks like? That is clearly dog, can't you tell by the ears? I think if a horse had big ears like that it would have a serious medical condition," Kurt told emphatically.

"You are so mean; Chanel would believe that it's a horse."

"Blaine, she's two. If you told her that gummy bears grow on trees, she would believe you."

"Can we get a gummy bear tree?" Blaine asked cheekily, Kurt sighed in mock exasperation before rolling over on top of his husband and kissing him. The curly haired man smirked against the other man's lips before digging his nails in the countertenor's ass to bring them closer. He felt Kurt hesitate momentarily, pausing mid kiss to consider his options before leaning back, straddling the other man's hips and readjusting his fedora.

"No, not in public."

"Come on, what are you afraid of?" Blaine asked teasingly, running his hand in a frisky manner up the other man's thigh only for it to be slapped away.

"No," Kurt snapped. "Later," he added softly, lightly stroking his husband's face before he went to lean down to press a light kiss to his lips before something stops him. When the man stops an inch away from his face, Blaine's leans up to meet his lips but Kurt pushes him back down, a scowl taking over the joyous expression he previously had.

"_Fuck_," Kurt muttered, reaching over to the picnic basket and started packing things into it, shouting out to John to grab Chanel.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked confusedly, placing his brown Ray Bans over his eyes, a neutral facial expression as he tried to assess his husband.

"What is going on is there is a swarm of paparazzi taking photos of us right now and running towards us. Get off," Kurt ordered as he yanked the rug from under Blaine and roughly rolling it up and putting it on the basket. Whatever remnants of the pleasant memory this day was supposed to bring was gone. Within a matter of seconds camera lenses were being pointed in their faces, a flurry of questions and accusations were being made.

"_Mr Hummel, why are you cheating on your husband?"_

"_Who is the man you were kissing?"_

"_Do you think it's acceptable to let your child walk around unsupervised as you kiss another man?"_

"_Will social services be involved?"_

"_What will your husband think when they see this man?"_

"_Did you take the day off work so you could purposely cheat on your husband or was it coincident?"_

"_Mr Hummel, look this way!"_

"_Mr Hummel, how do you think this will affect your career?"_

"No comment!" Kurt told frustrated, following closely behind John with a vice grip on his husband's hand. The gesture wasn't intimate, he could tell the countertenor was pissed and he was just dragging him away from the crowd as fast as he could. The odd thing was they were asking if Kurt was cheating, did the gel down hair and casual outfit really make him look that different. Yesterday he thought he needed a fake moustache to fool the media.

The most horrible thing about the ordeal was his daughter was crying hysterically into the bodyguard's chest. The pure terror was evident on her face, it made him feel sick. Practically running to their car at this point, random bystanders started to follow them as well to see what all the commotion was about.

"Back off," John shouted, pushing a small man out of the way when he refused to move.

They arrived shortly at the Range Rover, Blaine taking the driver's seat while Kurt climbed into the back and buckling Chanel in the car seat, trying to soothe her to no avail. The celebrity locked all doors before slowly reversing out as some of the paparazzi refused to move after he took off rapidly. The curly haired man glanced in the rear view mirror to meet his husband's eyes, he offered a tentative smile, and he received a glare in return. The day was officially ruined.

* * *

Left jab.

Right jab.

Upper cut.

Fake left,

Right jab.

Repeat.

That what had been going through Blaine's mind for the last half an hour, his frustration and anger never waning. Kurt hadn't spoken to him at all, when they got home all he did was cradle their daughter in his arms before taking her inside and into her room intent on putting her down for a nap

The celebrity had waited for him to exit the room but after ten minutes he entered only to be told to get out, so he decided to take his anger out on the punching bag. He briefly gazed up when he heard his husband's near silent footsteps come into the room and lean against the wall. The countertenor stood there for a moment, just watching, not knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually, Blaine gave a humourless laugh and punched the bag at full force.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I'm trying to do the right thing here Blaine," Kurt told snidely. The celebrity shook his head in disbelief, unstrapped his gloves and threw them across the room, shocking the other man.

"No, I was trying to do the right thing!" he boomed, the countertenor crossing his arms defensively. "I decided to take off time from work to see you and our daughter. I try to do the right thing but you throw it all back in my face. You know that what happened today wasn't my fault and I had no control over it, so don't make me out to be the bad guy," Blaine rebuked, walking over to the stack of clean towels and wiping his sweaty face with it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeated. "I was just so angry at the situation and I took it out on you, which isn't fair and I appreciate what you have sacrificed to be here Blaine, I truly do. But aren't I allowed to be pissed off that someone ruins something special between us? That I'm not allowed to get annoyed when people are accusing me of cheating when you were clearly next to me, or how about people endangering our little girl's life? Is that a good enough reason why I got upset?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking on the last word. Blaine sighed, all anger had dissipated.

"Oh honey." He walked to his husband and hugged him, smiling in to the crook of the other man's neck when he felt arms wrap tightly around his midsection. "I get it, I felt the same way." Kurt sniffed pitifully and hugged the man he loved closer but Blaine leant back so he could look into his eyes.

"No more fighting ok?"

"Ok," seeling the promise with a kiss. They stayed in each other's arms for a brief moment until Kurt scrunched up his nose.

"You smell really bad and you're all sweaty."

Chuckling softly Blaine let go. "Our phones have been ringing nonstop since we got back."

"How about I take a shower and then we can face reality together?" Kurt nodded, slapping Blaine's ass as he walked out of the room on to get a flirtatious glance in return.

"Don't start anything you can't finish Kurt," Blaine told mischievously, the countertenor just waved him off and mumbled 'later'. Oh and the celebrity was definitely going to hold him to that.

* * *

Media was a horrible thing which Kurt and Blaine were quickly finding out. Of course, both celebrities had, had their fair share of back lash but this was horrible.

Countless articles they had read together about being neglectful parents since Chanel was playing by herself while her parents were mere meters away. Kurt accused of cheating with a 'Mystery man' and many reporters claiming that this event was sure to destroy both of their careers. Blaine had been on his phone for an hour with his manager to try and sort something out but the only thing they could do was post tweets and release a press statement but neither were doing any good to deter hateful messages being left on his husband's multiple websites.

"Come on," Blaine commanded, dragging his husband from the couch in his depressed state and over to the laptop set up on the dining room table.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked exasperated.

"Setting the record straight," Blaine said a-matter-of-factly, the countertenor didn't even bother to put up a fight since he was so drained of emotion. The celebrity sat down on the chair and pulled his husband on his knee as he turned the laptop on placing it on the table, smiling when he felt the other man rest his head on his shoulder. Kurt was vaguely watching the screen but shot up when he saw the webcam and their reflection on the screen.

"Blaine, what are you doing? I look terrible!"

"That's impossible, now smile for the camera," Blaine said cheekily, kissing his husband impishly when the other man rolled his eyes. The celebrity pressed record on the computer's webcam and smiled at the camera.

"Wait, it's on right?"

"The red light usually means it's on Blaine."

"Oh yeah, anyway. Hello, as you all may know my name is Blaine Anderson and this is my beautiful husband Kurt Hummel" Blaine stared at the other man until he gave in and smiled as he offered a small wave. "Now I know that there has been a lot of speculation recently about my husband and myself. If you haven't realised, the guy who Kurt was kissing in the park was me, do I really looked that different without my hair gelled down?" Blaine asked, Kurt just shrugged.

"You just look like Blaine to me."

"Besides Kurt would never cheat on me, he's too busy with work, he barely has time to be with me, let alone cheat" Blaine joked, earning him a playful slap to his shoulder.

Blaine was about to continue before he heard the tell-tale sign of Chanel's crying meaning she had woken from her nap.

"I'll get her," Kurt told, hand caressing the other man's shoulder as he walked away, maybe Blaine stared at his ass as he walked away, Sue him.

He turned back to the camera, "Another thing, we are not, is neglectful parents, no matter how the media tries to spin it and say we are. Our daughter wasn't in any danger when she was playing in the park today because if we weren't watching her, my body guard was and he is just as protective over her as we are."

As he was speaking, Kurt came back and sat back down on his lap with a sleepy Chanel in his arms as she rubbed her tired little eyes. The little girl buried her head into the crook of her father's neck and tried to hide away from the bright light. "Also I would like to personally thank all the paparazzi that ruined what little time I have with my family. But knowing that they are safe and happy is all that matters to me." Chanel reached out with her small hands towards her other father who took her without a thought, pressing a small kiss to her temple. Blaine then kissed his husband's lips, showing to the world that nothing could come between them before they ended the video and uploaded it. Waiting with trepidation at the response they would receive.

* * *

**According to my Beta Rayan this is a cliff hanger, who knew right?**

**So please feel free to leave a review on something you would like to see in the story, I take everything into consideration and you can expect a reply from me. I feel so bad if I dont because you took the time to reply and its rude if I dont.**

**So please enjoy, I'm so nervous, I hoped you liked it**


	6. Daddy don't go!

**Hey guys, Squiggle here. I know it has been a long time but my dad had his foot amputated and it has been so hard dealing with it.**

**I'm on holidays now and working on chapters, no promises but trying to write more. **

**Also I have made a twitter account, just a way to let me tell you what is going on and when stories will be updated and to ask me questions.**

**So here is the chapter, last time the couple were waiting for the response they would get on their video they made.**

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

They sat on the couch after they posted the video; Kurt was playing some game on his iPad and serendipitously checking emails his assistant sent him while he waited for the video's response to hit. Blaine lay back on the couch watching some mindless TV with Chanel curled up on his chest as his feet were resting in the other man's lap, trying not to stress too much over the reaction the video would have. Usually the little girl wasn't an extremely cuddly child, after a nap she liked to run around and play with her toys, only snuggling with her parents if she was tired, sick or scared. He didn't even question her actions as she placed herself on the middle of her father's chest, resting her cheek just over his heart and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Occasionally the celebrity would kiss her temple and smile at his husband, shaking his head knowing that he was asking if there was any news about their video.

Blaine's phone began to ring, stretching uncomfortably to reach the device on the coffee table. Wincing slightly when he saw it was his manager.

"Hello?"

"Blaine!" she shouted, the celebrity had to move the phone away from his ear. "Are you watching the news? Turn it to Channel five."

Blaine grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels until he reached the correct one, poking Kurt with his toe to gain his attention before silently pointing towards the television. He hung up the phone and became enamoured with the news reporter.

"_Today Kurt Hummel was spotted today at the infamous Central park with a curly brown haired mystery man, who later was found out to be his husband Blaine Anderson. The sighting caused major scandal as the singer was last reported to be in Los Angeles, the rumour was later sorted out by his manager explaining that he had flown back to be with his family before his next concert._

_The couple then created a video that was uploaded on the celebrities YouTube account, easing all of their fans that their relationship was stable and they were extremely happy together. Most comments made about the video were positive only few saying their negative view on a kiss the couple shared. All reporters here at Channel five wish the family all the best and would like for them to know that we support them."_

After that Blaine switched the TV off, taking a moment to let it all sink in.

"That's the best we could hope for right?"

"Yeah I suppose." Kurt said despondently as he went to check out other news related websites on the tablet in his hand. The celebrity was confused by his actions but didn't question it.

"Daddy can I have a cookie?" Chanel asked sweetly.

"Sure honey," Blaine replied, hoisting her onto his hip and walked towards the kitchen, deciding that it was probably for the best if they all processed in their own way, knowing that his husband had to research more information, while he preferred to know the basics and move on. All he could do is focus on his daughter and try not to get in Kurt's way.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the news report and Kurt was cooking dinner. Blaine stood in the doorway, admiring his husband. There was music playing softly in the background, the countertenor singing along to it under his breath as he subconsciously swayed to the beat. This image was going to be on a constant loop when he was back on tour, it occurred to him that he would have to leave tomorrow, go back into his hectic life and leave everything behind once again. Though that knowledge crushed him, he was building a better life for his family, being successful and having the ability to be able to provide for his family.

"_No_," Blaine thought as he shook his head. Tonight he was going to enjoy what little time he had left with his family and try not to dwell on the inevitable. Deviously, the curly headed man snuck up behind his countertenor, sliding his arms around his waist and placing cheeky kisses to his soft, pale neck; delighted when he heard him giggle and tense up playfully in surprise.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, coquettishly slapping his arm as the other man was relentless with his ministrations. "Stop!"

"I'm hungry," Blaine mumbled, his hands exploring the expanse of the other man's chest. The curly haired man smiled when he felt the countertenor lax slightly in his arms.

"Dinner will be ready soon,"

"I'm not hungry for food," Blaine told devilishly as he rucked up the button down shirt that was tucked in the other man's pants to run his fingers teasingly over the expanse of his creamy white skin.

"Blaine it's going to burn if you don't stop!" the weight of his complaint was lost as he continued to titter bashfully.

"We'll order something then," Blaine replied.

"No," Kurt told with a roll of his eyes. "Blaine stop it," smacking his hand away when it snaked under the waistband of his jeans.

"Indulge me for a second," Blaine said cheekily, lightly swaying with his husband, ignoring his protests as he did so. "I've been on the road, providing for this family, working so hard-"

"I fail to see how driving a car around a race track on Top Gear classifies as hard work," Kurt replied snidely.

"… Semantics?"

"Uh huh," Kurt said dryly as he bumped his husband away with his hip to grab a bowl out of a near cupboard. With a coquettish grin, the celebrity grabbed the other man around his waist as he was straining rice in a colander and lifted him into the air.

"Blaine, as attractive as it is that you are strong enough to pick me up, for the love of god. Put me down!" Kurt shouted.

"What's the magic word?"

"Put me down now Blaine Anderson before I shove this colander where the sun doesn't shine." The celebrity smiled and slowly put him back on the ground, his husband shoving him pointedly as he walked to the fridge.

"You know a simple 'please' would have sufficed but you just had to ruin my fun,"

"It's what I do best… seriously if you do not remove your hands-," but Kurt was silenced by his husband's lips. The curly haired man could feel his resolve crumbling before he lifted him up on to the bench top and kissed him passionately. It was unbelievably rushed as they could hear their daughter in the next room and quickly stopped when they spied her blonde curls in the doorway.

"I'm hungry," she announced, both parents shared a look before rolling their eyes. Kurt moved to finish plating up their dinner while Blaine picked up the little girl and placed her in her highchair. Like the previous night, the parents let their daughter provide the conversation, nattering on about her toys and how she planned to have a tea party with them. The dinner was going smoothly until Chanel started flicking the peas off her plate and onto the table.

"Chanel, eat your vegetables," Kurt told sternly.

"Peas are icky," the blonde girl replied, emphasising her point by flicking another pea off the table.

"Yeah Kurt, peas are icky," Blaine said childishly, picking one off his plate and throwing it at his husband, hitting him square on the nose.

"Do not encourage her Blaine," the countertenor rebuked with quiet anger, his mood doing nothing for the growing smile on the other man's face. Cheekily, the curly haired man scooped some mash potatoes onto his spoon, smiling serendipitously at him.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Kurt ordered, emphasising each word pointedly. Blaine, of course, ignored him and threw it at the other man, the potato covering his left eye, the action delighting the little girl as she laughed joyfully. The curly haired man watched carefully as his husband slowly wiped the substance out of his eye and looking at the other man coldly.

"Well," Kurt expressed with disgusted before grabbing a handful of his own mash potato and pelting it at the smug man across from him. All out chaos broke out; food flying everywhere, hitting the walls, covering family pictures scattered in frames around the room, gravy spilling on the floor and windows but most ended up on the trio. Chanel had mash potato caked hair with gravy and peas littering her clothes, Blaine's shirt was soaked with red wine that would never come out, random pieces of chicken stuck precariously in his curls along with the side dish of rice he had been looking forward to. Kurt was relatively clean compared to most, a large amount falling to the floor besides the vegetables on his face and hair.

Blaine cautiously traipsed to his husband, slipping on the mess on the floor a few times before he got to the other man and sat on his lap. The countertenor tried to back away when he saw the other man's tongue coming towards him.

"No, no, no don't, _Blaine_!" Kurt squealed as a hot wet tongue licked the length of his cheek.

"Mmm, mash potato," Blaine said with a dreamy sigh.

"You are disgusting," Kurt told.

"Hey Kurt?"

"What?"

"I'm, still hungry."

* * *

Later on that night after they had cleaned up the mess they had created, the family had gone to bed, while Kurt had managed to fall asleep Blaine remained wide awake. This was the last night he had with his family, the last night for a long time that he would be able to hold his husband against his chest, breathe in the sweet scent of his shampoo or feel the warmth of another body as he slept. Sighing, he reached across and retrieved his iPhone, scrolling through many social networking sites, he knew he was torturing himself but he just had to know what the public was thinking of him and his husband. Most of the reviews thought that their video was cute; the usual homophobic comments were there, nothing he wasn't used to. Others claimed that this was a publicity stunt to raise the celebrities rating and awareness on his upcoming concerts.

He placed his phone back on the bedside table, resting his forehead against the other man's and tired sleep. As he did so, his mind was endlessly thinking. Leaving at ten am, only eight more hours with his family, one month away, countless late nights and interviews; it didn't seem worth it.

He didn't notice that he was crying until his husband started to stir, the celebrity tried to quieten himself but it didn't work. Kurt woke up, lightly rubbing his eye as he looked at the other man.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."

"Blaine, you are crying, I'm not going to go back to sleep." The curly haired man groaned into the other man's shoulder and remained there before he let slip what was plaguing him.

"It's just," he started, unsure as he ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "These past few days have been amazing and I don't want to leave."

Kurt placed a chaste kiss to his husband's forehead, "I know honey, I've loved you being here again. Chanel is so much happier, I'm enjoying you being around to help me out with things and just being able to hold you has been amazing. You just have to remember that you only have a month left, and then it will be around Christmas time, we can go back to Lima or we can forgo everything and go on a holiday."

"I know but…"

"Don't worry about it, enjoy the time you have left," and so they did. Connecting on the physical and emotion level only a couple that was truly in love could experience.

* * *

"Blaine."

"Ugh," he groaned, burying his face further into his husband shoulder blade.

"Blaine, get up," a voice snapped.

"No, sleeping," he mumbled.

"Ok if I was immature I would pull back the covers but I'm not entirely sure that you are wearing pants, so get up!" The voice vociferated, picking up a throw pillow and pelting it at his head. Disgruntled he opened his eyes against better judgement to stare at the person standing at the end of his bed, frowning when he noticed Kurt waking up.

"Santana, how the hell did you even get in here?"

"As your manager I have a spare key and I have access to all our your security codes, also when you didn't answer your phone and the fact that you only have half an hour to catch your flight I had come check on you."

"it's ok, I'll take another flight," Blaine explained sleepily, pressing a kiss to the other man's shoulder, smiling at the light giggle he heard.

"No, up!" she shouted, throwing a towel at him this time. "Blaine shower now, you have to be in Florida in four hours and we need to get going to avoid traffic. Kurt while that… thing showers pick out an outfit, something casual that would be fitting for a meet and greet but none of those boater hats that is in your current line, we don't want to push the gay stereotype further and personally they are terrible. I will tend to your daughter; the only attractive member of this family, aunty Tana will teach her how to hide razor blades in hair to defend herself from rouge five year olds at chuck e cheese," Santana told pointedly and exited the room, her stilettoes clicking loudly on the tiled hallway floor.

"Chanel would never be seen at a chuck e cheese anyway," Blaine mumbled, pulling his equally sleepy husband out of bed and towards the bathroom; an unspoken agreement between them as they closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Daddy!" Blaine struggled towards the car waiting for him, ready to take him away from the people he loved. When the little girl realised what was going on she latched herself onto his leg tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Don't go daddy!" the celebrity pried her off his leg and clutched her tightly to his chest, unashamedly letting the tears he had been holding back all day finally fall. He kissed her soft blonde curls hugging her impossibly closer to his chest. Blaine knew that there was texting, phone calls and Skype to stay in contact but nothing compared to this, how did anyone expect him to detach himself from his own child? He wasn't his father.

"You be a good girl for daddy, ok?" Blaine asked tearfully, the blonde haired girl just nodded and kissed her father.

"Blaine I don't mean to interrupt but we really need to leave," Santana reminded her gentle voice a vast juxtaposition from her usual tough demeanour. With a curt nod, the celebrity handed his little girl over to his husband and kissed him one last time. It was sad and sweet as the leaned their foreheads together and mumbled a quiet 'I love you' before he pulled away and sat in the car, Chanel's arms trying to capture him once more.

The car slowly pulled away, torturing himself Blaine looked back to see a tearful Kurt waving goodbye with a wailing Chanel held in his arms. A defeated sigh, he turned back around and looked out the window.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked attentively.

"No."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **

**Also here is my twitter name.**

**squigglegiggleme . tumblr . com remove spaces**


End file.
